


Couldn't Be More In Love

by todxrxki



Series: Friend Appreciation Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, a heavy heaping of kuroken bc im me, angst for like 10 seconds, trying to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Akaashi jumps away from Kenma quickly, his hands leaving scathing heat wherever they’d touched, and it’s then that Kenma sees who’s standing in the doorway to their house, his briefcase on the floor beside him, his eyes wider and more shiny than Kenma’s ever seen them.Kuroo. / In which a misunderstanding between four roommates leads to something even better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Friend Appreciation Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 326





	Couldn't Be More In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaMoon_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/gifts).



It’s late when Kenma gets back home. He’d been at a major Tokyo gaming tournament, surrounded by sweaty guys all day, and now reconsidering his career choices. It had been fine while Kuroo, who remains the best friend Kenma could ever ask for, had been there for the first little bit, but then Kuroo himself had to take off for work, leaving Kenma alone in the crowd. He’s gotten more used to it throughout the past couple of years, but it’s still exhausting regardless. 

He stumbles through the door. Kuroo, he thinks, probably still won’t be home, and Bokuto’s most likely asleep - being the one of his three roommates with the best sleep schedule - which leaves…

“I assume that’s you, Kenma.” Akaashi looks up from the papers he’s apparently been examining. His eyes are bleary, dark circles pronounced under them, and Kenma sighs.

“You should go to sleep,” Kenma says. “It’s late.”

“I’m going to, I am. It’s just…” Akaashi pauses. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Ah,” Kenma says, and then waits for Akaashi to elaborate. 

There’s another pause, and then Akaashi looks away a little bit, his cheeks reddening. “I was thinking about you,” he says, so quiet it’s almost inaudible. In shock, Kenma accidentally bites down on his tongue. 

He  _ knows  _ that look on Akaashi’s face; he knows it too well. It’s the same look he’d had a few months ago when they’d been watching some movie on the couch, Bokuto and Kuroo asleep on either side of them, and Akaashi had steadily moved closer to Kenma, as though he was asking for permission. Kenma’s breath had caught in his throat. But he hadn’t moved back, and he’d leaned forward, giving permission as Akaashi pressed his lips against Kenma’s. They’d pulled back after only a few seconds, both of their eyes wide, and the sound of one of Bokuto’s loud snores had snapped them out of it. They’d turned back around to face the movie, but Akaashi’s hand had crept back over towards Kenma and Kenma had reached out to meet him. No words necessary. 

  
It was the same look he’d had a few days later when he’d cornered Kenma against the wall. His eyes had been wide, questioning as he peered down at Kenma, and Kenma’d pulled him down by his shirt to slam their lips together, his hand wandering lower than socially acceptable on Akaashi’s back. And it’s the same look he’s had every time they’d done  _ things  _ since. 

“Oh,” Kenma manages now, but he’s not going to complain. He steps towards Akaashi at the same time Akaashi gets out of his chair to meet him halfway.

Akaashi’s mouth is hot on his. His arms creeps around Kenma’s back, his hands sliding down to his ass so that he can hoist Kenma up and sit him back down on the desk. He hovers over Kenma, a hungry look in his eyes, and then - 

And then there’s the distinct sound of someone dropping something. 

Akaashi jumps away from Kenma quickly, his hands leaving scathing heat wherever they’d touched, and it’s then that Kenma sees who’s standing in the doorway to their house, his briefcase on the floor beside him, his eyes wider and more shiny than Kenma’s ever seen them.

_ Kuroo. _

Fuck. Kenma’s head starts spinning immediately. “Kuro,” he tries to croak out, but it’s too late. Kuroo’s already gone before Kenma can get anything else out. 

Kenma glances over at Akaashi, but it’s clear that the mood between them has been crushed, as well as Kenma’s own mood. He’s not sure why he feels so gross. It’s not like he and Akaashi were doing anything wrong. They’re both consenting adults, and Kenma’s not in a relationship with anyone. He’s certainly not in a relationship with Kuroo. 

Though he kind of wishes he were. Or, well, not even  _ kind of  _ \- he’s had feelings for Kuroo for longer than he’d care to admit to himself, feelings he was sure were unreciprocated until this moment. But it’s not like he doesn’t have feelings for Akaashi, either - nor is it like those two are the only ones he’s thought about. He thinks back to his weird fantasies about their fourth roommate. He groans, tilting his head up. How had he gotten himself into this messy situation?

Akaashi’s hand comes to rest on Kenma’s head, giving it a gentle pat before he pulls back again. He doesn’t say anything, though. He just gives Kenma a meaningful look, one that Kenma reciprocates before he gets down off the desk. “Good night,” Kenma says, his voice coming out rougher than he’d expected it to. 

“It’ll be fine, you know,” Akaashi says, his soft voice reassuring to the churning feeling in Kenma’s stomach. “Good night.”

The door to Kuroo’s room is shut and the lights are off when Kenma passes by. His chest aches with the urge to go in, but his hand hovers in front of the doorknob and then it falls. He heads back to his room with a head foggy with confusion. 

.

He doesn’t see Kuroo the next day. He tries not to dwell too much on how odd it is, but days without Kuroo seem off somehow. He watches some nature documentary with Akaashi and Bokuto, the gap in the couch somehow glaringly obvious, but none of them comment on it. Bokuto attempts to fill the uncomfortable silence with his laughter and remarks, which Kenma appreciates him greatly for, but he can’t help but still feel sick to his stomach. 

Kuroo doesn’t come home the next day, either. 

“Kenma,” Bokuto says, gently placing one of his hands on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma tries to ignore the weird butterflies in his stomach that appear at Bokuto’s touch. “Is everything okay with Kuroo, dude? I haven’t seen him around, and I’m kinda worried…”

Kenma wants to snap, all the misplaced annoyance inside him building up to a boiling point, but then he just exhales. “Yeah, me too.” 

“You should go talk to him,” Bokuto says. “I would, but this seems like somethin’ that’s more between you and Kuroo, so…”

“I don’t know if he wants to talk to me,” Kenma says. 

“I don’t think there’s ever a time he doesn’t wanna talk to you,” Bokuto says warmly. “I’m pretty sure all of us feel like that.”

There’s some kind of underlying implication in Bokuto’s words that Kenma doesn’t quite understand. Still, he gives a stiff nod, pushing his hands into his pockets. He’s about to head out to start looking for Kuroo, he thinks he has a pretty decent idea of where Kuroo would have gone, all things considering. However, he snaps out of this train of thought when he hears Akaashi’s voice. “Kenma.”

“Yeah?” Kenma says, turning to glance up at Akaashi. 

“I just want to say…” Akaashi inhales. “I’m sorry. I never meant for things to turn out like this. I never meant to come in between you and Kuroo.”

Kenma finds himself at a loss for words to say for a second. He gets his strength up and his words together after a long pause, though, and before Akaashi can walk away, Kenma says, “I don’t regret it.”

“Oh,” Akaashi says, his voice rough, and Kenma gives him a little smile before he turns and walks out the door.

The first thing Kenma does when he leaves is call Kuroo. Kuroo, inevitably, doesn’t answer, and Kenma sighs. He won’t be deterred that easily, though. It’s easy enough to go down the list of people still in the area that Kuroo would go to, and there’s one person that Kenma knows would be kind-hearted enough to let a sulky Kuroo stay with them.

“Hello, Kai,” Kenma says into the phone. “Is Kuroo there with you, by any chance?” 

“One moment, grandmother,” Kai says loudly. Kenma snorts into the phone. After a minute, Kai speaks again, probably having left the room that Kuroo’s in. “I’m supposed to tell you I haven’t seen him. And that he’s on an extended vacation in… Miyagi?”

“Ah,” Kenma says. “Well, hypothetically speaking, can I come over to your place, then? Just to hang out, of course.”

“You’re always welcome, dearest grandmother,” Kai says teasingly. 

“How is he?” Kenma asks, his voice quieter.

“Not great,” comes Kai’s quiet response, and that’s all Kenma needs to hear.

On the ride to Kai’s place, Kenma’s head buzzes. He’s not sure what exactly he’s going to say, not sure what exactly is going on in Kuroo’s head. But he knows that he has to do something. 

He doesn’t want to give up whatever he’s got going on with Akaashi. But Kuroo has always been, probably will always be, his priority. 

Kuroo’s sitting on the couch when Kai lets him in. Turning to Kai, Kuroo gives him a look of complete and utter betrayal. “You said you wouldn’t tell him.”

“Some lies are told for the better of humanity,” Kai says, and gives Kenma a tiny smile. “Good luck.”

Kuroo turns to look at Kenma. Kenma notices that his cheeks are red, and the bags under his eyes are bigger than Kenma’s ever seen them before. Biting his lip, he says, “Kuro. What’s going on?”

Kuroo turns his head away, but not before Kenma can see the way his face falls. “I didn’t tell you where I was for a reason.”

“I…” Kenma trails off. “I knew you were upset. I didn’t want you to be alone. And…” Kenma pauses. He’s not sure what exactly is the tactful way to go about this, so he decides to just put it out there. “And I wanted to know what you’re upset about.”

Kuroo sighs. He leans deeper into the couch cushions, burying his head into a pillow, and Kenma aches with the desire to take the pillow from him and put his head there instead. Finally, he says, “I guess maybe I just overestimated how close we are, but I figured you would’ve told me when you started dating someone.”

“Dating someone?” Kenma repeats, shocked. And then it hits him. “Kuro, I’m not dating Akaashi.”

“What?” Kuroo says, and then, sitting up higher, his eyes getting even bigger, “You’re not?!”

“No,” Kenma says. “I don’t really know what we are. But we’re not dating. We just… make out sometimes. And do… other things.”

“Ah,” Kuroo says, his voice faint. It sounds wistful, almost, mixed with sadness, as well as something else that Kenma can’t identify. “But you like him?”

Kenma doesn’t want to be the first to speak up here. But it’s  _ Kuroo _ \- Kuroo that Kenma’s known for longer than he hasn’t, Kuroo that Kenma cares about more than most people on the planet. So he decides to go for 100% honesty here - for Kuroo’s sake alone. “Yes,” he says. “But I also like you.”

Kuroo straightens up even farther, as though he’s experiencing an electric shock. “You like me?!” 

“Yeah,” Kenma says. “Of course I do.”

Kuroo pauses for a second. “I don’t know what the situation between you and Akaashi is,” he says calmly, “but you know, if you like him, I want you to be happy.”

“Ugh,” Kenma groans. “I don’t want to have to choose. But if I did - “

“What if you didn’t have to choose?”

Kenma looks curiously over at Kuroo. “What?”

“I mean,” Kuroo says, “you’ve always been too good to just have one boyfriend, anyways.”

Kenma rolls his eyes at Kuroo, but his mind starts whirring.  _ Two boyfriends at one time?  _ It seems like a lot to deal with at once, but the idea of being able to have them both also seems too good to be true. He tilts his head to the side. “What about Bokuto, though?”

“Hm,” Kuroo says. Both he and Kuroo are acutely aware of the fact that Bokuto has had a thing for Akaashi for a while. Kenma hadn’t minded when he and Akaashi were just hooking up, releasing steam, but a relationship is something different altogether. Kenma couldn’t - wouldn’t - hurt Bokuto like that.

There’s something weird that Kenma notices in Kuroo’s expression as he looks closer at him, though, and Kenma’s eyebrows furrow together. It’s an expression of… fondness, Kenma thinks. “Wait,” he says. “Do you like Bokuto?”

Kuroo closes his eyes, tilting his head back. “I don’t know,” he says. “I think I might. But I mean, I like you too, of course. If I did, though… would that be terrible?”

“Not at all,” Kenma says. “What if… well, what if the four of us dated each other?” It’s not like Kenma would be opposed to bringing in Bokuto too, after all. He’s thought about Bokuto’s muscles more often than he’d like to admit, and Bokuto is just… Bokuto. Warm, friendly, funny. Impossible to dislike. 

As soon as the words leave his lips, though, he can feel his heart speed up.  _ Is this really what he wants? To date three people at once?  _ Even the idea of one is overwhelming. But he doesn’t think he could choose at this point. The idea of only dating one seems almost incomplete. 

Kuroo blinks at him. Then, slowly, his mouth turns up. “Tell me more.”

.

They walk back to the house hand-in-hand, and Kenma’s chest feels lighter already. He can’t help but still feel nervous about what they’re proposing to Bokuto and Akaashi, but with his hand securely gripped in Kuroo’s, it feels like he has a partner in this - and that, in itself, is reassuring.

As soon as they walk through the door, hands still intertwined, Kenma notices a minute change in Akaashi’s expression as he sits on the couch with Bokuto - almost a wince. Akaashi does his best to keep himself composed, though, and says, “Well. This is a new development.”

“We want to talk to both of you,” Kuroo says, giving Kenma’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Do you have a second?”

“For you, dude, any time,” Bokuto says cheerfully. “What’s up?” Akaashi tilts his head up in agreement, both of them giving Kuroo and Kenma their full attention. 

Kuroo glances over at Kenma, and Kenma gives a small nod at him. “Uh,” he says. “The thing is that, well, yeah, me and Kenma are together now. But we also know that you like each other -” Akaashi gives a small gasp while Bokuto says something along the lines of “Huh?!” - “And we both like both of you. Shit, sorry, that’s confusing. I guess what I’m trying to say is… we want to date you. Both of you.”

“What?” Akaashi says. 

“You want to date us? But you’re already dating each other!” Bokuto exclaims. “How would that even work?”

“Like we all date each other,” Kenma jumps in. 

“All four of us in one relationship,” Kuroo explains.

“Oh! Oh, I see,” Bokuto says. He looks between Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi, his gaze lingering the longest on Akaashi. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, it’s up to you! I don’t wanna do anything that’d make you uncomfortable! But, I mean, you seem to really like Kenma - “

“What? Did I say that?” Akaashi says, very pointedly not looking at Kenma.

“And you  _ did  _ say you thought Kuroo was hot - “

“I did not.”

“So, what’s your answer? Yes? No? Or do you need time?” Bokuto asks, somewhat hopefully. 

Kenma can’t read the expression on Akaashi’s face one bit, so he’s not sure what exactly Akaashi’s thinking or what to expect in terms of a response. But then, slowly, the corners of Akaashi’s mouth turn up. “It would be my honor,” he says. 

_ Is that a yes?  _ Kenma thinks, his mind racing.  _ Shit _ \- he has three boyfriends now. 

Holy shit.

For a moment, they all just stand there, staring at each other, all of them unsure of what to do. But then Bokuto whoops loudly, his face evolving into a sunbeam as he looks at the three of them. “My boyfriends,” he says adoringly. Bokuto then drags Akaashi up to his feet and then pulls all three of them close, their bodies smushed together in a claustrophobic yet loving embrace. 

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Kuroo asks, his voice warm and yet almost dubious. 

“It’d seem that way,” Kenma says, his voice half-muffled from where it’s pressed into Akaashi’s chest. It’s a little overwhelming still, having this many people close to him at once, but he can’t help but smile.

.

“Whose selection was this?” Kenma mumbles sleepily into the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. 

Kuroo strokes his hair gently as he replies, “Me and Bo’s. Why, you got a problem?”

“I agree with Kenma; I also have a problem,” Akaashi says, giving Kenma’s leg a reassuring squeeze. “This plot makes absolutely no sense. It said earlier that the protagonist’s goal was to become a superstar, but now she wants to save the world?”

“You can do both,” Bokuto protests, ruffling Akaashi’s hair - and Akaashi glares over at him, though he doesn’t put that much heat behind it. “Now shut up! This is where it’s really gonna get good.”

Akaashi makes eye contact with Kenma, giving him a head shake that Kenma quickly echoes, and one of Kuroo’s hands digs into Kenma’s cheek in response - he can only imagine that Kuroo’s using his other hand to irritate Akaashi with his poking. Kenma flicks Kuroo’s hand off, giving him a directed glare that says to get back to the hair petting - or  _ else.  _ Kuroo grins back down at him mischievously. 

“Is Kenma falling asleep?” Bokuto complains, then. “I didn’t get my good night kiss, though!” 

“What?” Kenma can hear Kuroo remark above him. “Me and Akaashi aren’t good enough for you now?” 

“No,” Bokuto says, no hint of reluctance in his voice. “I want all three!”

“Greedy,” Kuroo remarks, but he says, “Don’t worry, Kenma’s not asleep just yet.” 

“Traitor,” Kenma hisses. Still, he doesn’t turn away as Bokuto makes his way over to peck Kenma on the lips, nor as Akaashi presses a gentle kiss to his neck, nor as Kuroo intertwines their hands - Kuroo’s grip an anchor in the chaos that his life with his three boyfriends has become. Bokuto gives him an inviting look, one eyebrow raised in the direction of his bedroom, and Kenma decides that he  _ could  _ stay awake just a little longer, with the right motivation. 

It certainly hadn’t been how Kenma was imagining the situation would play out all those months ago. But, he thinks, he certainly wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!!! I'm so happy to be able to celebrate this with you!! You're an amazing friend and I am so happy to have you in my life!! I'm so glad we've become friends and I'm so glad we can talk about Bokuakakuroken/Kuroken and you make everyone's days so much brighter, and so this is for you to hopefully make your day a little brighter also!!   
> Also, thank you to Christy for beta reading this! I hope this turned out okay - I feel like it's not my best, it's been hard to write recently, but I hope all of you like it nonetheless!!


End file.
